random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Moon Snail/So I'm betting 6,000 pokedollars that you all forgot about me.
But I digress. I have't been able to contribute to the wiki for one reason. That reason can be summed up in one word. ... Yeah... Anyway, here's a few things. A few things that went on while I was gone, A confession, How life's been going, and stuff like that. Update #1: Glasses A few days ago, I had my eyes checked. It was said that I needed glasses. Today, I now have them. My friends say I look good in glasses. I won't show a picture for it, because PRIVACY. SEEL WITH IT. Okay, next up. Update #2: Black 2 So for a while, I just ignored Black 2. It looked too much like a rehash of the original B/W. However, A while later, some friends recommended it to me. So while I was on vacation, I bought it! It's amazing. If you are a pokefan, have a DS, DSl, DSi, DSiXL, 3DS or 3DSXL, I recommend this to you. If you already own this game, here's my FC: 4728 9566 6517 Update #3: Random Nuzleafs and Locked doors A lot of my dA time is put into my new series. I call it the Pokemon Soul Silver Randomizer Nuzlocke. If you haven't read it, I'll explain what it is all about. First, here's the rules: #Obviously, Any fainted pokemon is dead, and must be deposited in the PC. #The first encounter on any route is the only pokemon on that route you can catch. Botch it up, and you get no second chances. ##Dupes clause: If I caught a Nincada in the past, and encounter a Nincada/Ninjask/Shedinja now, I can just defeat it and find another pokemon. ##Area clause: Different floors of a cave are considered new routes, and pokemon can be caught there. #You cannot run away from wild battles. EVER. You must either catch or defeat the opposing pokemon. #All shinies must be caught. Now what the Randomizer part means is that Wild pokemon, Starters, Held items and some evolutions are randomized. So HootHoots and Rattatas aren't what I'll find in Route whatever the first route was. Instead, I'll get Nincadas and Roserades. The nuzlocke has its own comic, which you can find on my dA account. Update #4: A... Confession... I really didn't want to say this, but something on the inside is telling me that it would be better to. I have a fetish. I have an account on dA for the said fetish. I never wanted to say these three words in Random-ness wiki together, but now, here goes...............................I like vore... Now don't take this the wrong way. I won't throw it around like a tomato at J.B's concerts, and I don't think it's the greatest thing that was ever made, I just like it. *Expects to get sent a thousand vore related videos anyway*. Now, i know some of you want me to get rid of the fetish, and NOW, but that's impossible. It's not possible to ever get rid of a fetish. So, long story short, I like vore. DEAL WITH IT. Update #5: The somba region Now on a completely unrelated note, I have a new pokemon fakedex. It includes almost 150 new pokemon, and an all new type. Here's my progress on it so far: Anyway, GET YOUR TEAM BUILDED, MOTHERF***ERS! Update #6: Kitties!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ever since my old cat Magic died, we brought in two more cats. First one if Bravery. She's a leopard looking cat with a white chin, chest and belly. She's very easy going. She loves to flop over. Next one is Mouse. He looks almost exactly like Bravery, and is only a few months old. I'll post pics later. Update #59475693487698470923589327568748952: You didn't read this number, Admit it, you didn't. Update #8: If you are a Tl;Dr guy... If you need a small version of what I just said, here's a recap: #I'm more on dA than any other website. #I wear glasses #I have Black 2 now #I have a randomizer nuzlocke going #I have a vore fetish #I have a fandex going #I have two new cats #I made a number nobody will read Anyway... I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! Category:Blog posts